Hoses can be utilized to provide a flexible mechanism for conveying fluid between two or more components. Thermoplastic hoses have many applications including industrial, hydraulic, and aircraft applications. For example, thermoplastic hoses can be utilized to convey pressurized fuel, oil, hydraulic fluid, or the like. Accordingly, the interior of thermoplastic hoses can be exposed to deleterious fluids at relatively high pressures. Additionally, thermoplastic hoses can be subjected to relatively hostile ambient conditions. Specifically, aircraft operation generally provides a relatively demanding ambient temperature range during normal operation due to use in a variety of climates and high altitude. For example, thermoplastic hoses can be subjected to high temperatures, when exposed to engine environments, and low temperatures, when exposed to high altitude.
The combined impact of the pressurized conveyed material and the ambient operating conditions can lead to weeping of fluid through the thermoplastic hoses. For example, stress cracks or so called micro-voids can form through a wall of the thermoplastic hose. While the thermoplastic hose may remain functional for conveying fluid, a portion of the fluid can exit the thermoplastic hose via the micro-voids formed in the wall. Thus, the micro-voids can lead to wetting or leakage of the fluid trough the hose wall and through any additional support layers. The leakage of fluid can cause hose assemblies to fail visual inspection and shorten the service of the hose assembly. Such shortened service life can lead to increased maintenance cost, in particular for the aircraft operator, and increased warranty expense for the manufacturer of the thermoplastic hose.